


Свой среди своих

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Который день отряд зеленокожих идёт по голодным землям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свой среди своих

**Author's Note:**

> Для незнакомых с каноном: тролль полностью регенерирует к началу следующего дня.  
> Написано на ФБ-15.

Вечер, как обычно, настал быстро — солнце опустилось за гору, и в быстро сгущающихся сумерках отряд торопливо разбил лагерь. 

Устали все — и маленькие гоблины-лучники, и старик-шаман, вещи которого по очереди несли гоблины-воины, и Циклоп, упрямо тащивший с собой огромный камень, мол, где я другой такой отыщу в этой степи да в болотах. Так что лагерь обустраивали медленно, насколько хватало сил, и едва успели до полной темноты.

Тролль делал самое сложное — укреплял шатры. Для этого в твёрдую землю приходилось вбивать каменные колья, а он был самый сильный из всех. С ним мог сравниться только Циклоп, и он тоже помогал, попросту стуча по кольям своим булыжником. Малыши-гоблины натягивали кожаные шатры, бегали с хворостом, разводили костёр.

Наконец Тролль присел на землю и прикрыл глаза. Можно было немного отдохнуть. 

День выдался плохой — как и любой другой день в этом месяце. Отряд шёл по голой степи; говорили, что ещё пару лет назад здесь были мёртвые земли, а потом кто-то снял жезл Мортис и не успел поставить свой. Со временем земля ожила, но пока не набрала силу, да и звери сюда возвращались неохотно. Съедобных корешков худо-бедно удавалось накопать, а вот с мясом была беда. Лучники весь день высматривали зверя или птицу, воины, потрясая копьями, обещали набить рыбы, как только отряд выйдет к реке, циклоп был готов размозжить своим камнем голову змее или ящерице, но до реки оставалось ещё дней восемь пути, если не больше, а звери и птицы сюда, похоже, ещё не добрались. Как и змеи с ящерицами.

Впрочем, Тролль уже привык. Он быстро привыкал ко всему — как и отвыкал. Когда-то у него было своё имя, но уже три лета его называли Троллем, потому что в их отряде имелись только гоблины да прибившийся недавно циклоп — которого, ясное дело, звали Циклопом. Тролль привык и к этому. Мелкие неприятности легко пережить, если рядом друзья, готовые, если понадобится, отдать за тебя жизнь. Тролль слишком долго жил один и понимал, как это здорово — быть среди своих.

Маленький гоблин, подойдя к Троллю, виновато шмыгнул носом. Тролль осторожно потрепал его по голове. Он всё понимал — есть-то что-то надо.

— Да ладно тебе, — успокаивающе пробасил он, — мне ж не вредно.

— А мне, может, неприятно, — пискнул гоблин, но умостился рядом с Троллем и вытащил нож.

Когда-то давно Тролль слышал выражение «подставить дружеское плечо». Сейчас оно вспомнилось, и он невольно улыбнулся. Гоблин что-то недовольно проворчал и аккуратно воткнул нож ему в руку.

Раньше Тролль просил, чтобы Циклоп его подержал — махнёт же другой рукой, и конец гоблину. Но со временем привык. Больно, конечно, тут не поспоришь. Когда от тебя отрезают куски мяса, приятного мало.

Гоблин пыхтел, разрезая тугие волокна мышц. Кровь лилась из-под ножа, мешая ему смотреть, что он делает, и он бояться всерьёз что-то повредить. Тролль хотел сказать, мол, чего боишься-то, к утру всё равно заживёт, и даже открыл рот. А потом посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо гоблина — и не стал. 

Они все любили его. Наверное, это трудно — резать того, кого любишь. 

Гоблин очень старался. Он резал так ровно, как мог, вдоль волокон, чтобы получился толстый и длинный кусок мяса. Закончив, он подождал немного, унимая предательскую дрожь в руках, обошёл Тролля и встал с другой стороны.

Мяса должно было хватить на всех.

Вторая рука всегда болела меньше — или Троллю так казалось. Гоблин сосредоточенно отмерял нужный кусок; Тролль немного поправил нож раненой рукой — боль вспыхнула, словно рану прижгли, — потому что гоблин едва не перерезал сухожилие. Ещё не хватало, чтобы уставшие товарищи кормили его, как младенца.

Отрезанные куски споро разделали на ломти, часть бросили в уже закипающую похлёбку. Подоспел другой гоблин, перевязал Троллю раны — это было лишнее, но гоблины наслушались сплетен, будто какой-то тролль умудрился истечь кровью до рассвета, и не хотели рисковать.

Наваристую похлёбку им с Циклопом подносили первым: самые большие и сильные, они делали больше всего тяжёлой работы в отряде. Потом кормили шамана, а после него ели остальные. Сам Тролль считал, что его мясо невкусное, отдаёт болотом, но выбирать было не из чего. 

Наевшись, гоблины разбрелись по шатрам. Тролль никуда не пошёл: двигаться было больно, а у костра не замёрзнешь. Он закрыл глаза, привычно подумал, что заснуть, наверное, не удастся, и немедленно провалился в сон. 

Ему снились густые зелёные леса, в которых бегали толстые, медлительные олени. Между лесами стояли деревни, где жили люди — у них всегда можно отобрать сыра и овощей. Во сне Тролля отряд ел, ел и ел, насыщался — и ел впрок, и наконец уходил куда-то в сторону болот, нагруженный тяжёлыми мешками с едой.

Утреннее солнце разбудило его. Рядом заворочался, просыпаясь, Циклоп. Руки, как обычно, отчаянно чесались. Тролль поднялся, посмотрел на погасший костёр и стал чистить котелок из-под похлёбки. Тушёное мясо с овощами осталось на завтрак и, к сожалению, не приманило никого из зверей — похоже, сегодняшний день снова будет плохим.

Зевая, из шатров вылезали гоблины, протирали глаза и принимались собираться. Охал, держась за поясницу, шаман. Когда отряд собрался и наконец тронулся в путь, Тролль осторожно поднял его вместе со всеми его пожитками и, не слушая возражений, посадил себе на шею.

Они же маленькие, а он большой. Они слабые, а он сильный. Значит, он должен им помогать.

И тогда переходов через восемь они выйдут к реке.


End file.
